Yesturday, For No One
by Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black
Summary: Angelina leaves her family. Fighting.A songfic to the Beatles Yesterday. Ch2, which I really wasn't planning to write, is a songfic to their song For No One.Ch3 took me FOREVER to think of,and I think it's lame.If you want things to work out, read Ch3.
1. Yesterday

-1"Fred?" Fred Weasley looked up to see his wife Angelina standing over him. "Hm?" he asked. "I need to talk to you." the way her voice sounded sent a chill up his spine. "Okay…" he said. She sat down next to him.

"see…" she looked really nervous and upset. "I really hate doing this, but I feel really trapped…" She started wringing her fingers nervously. "By what? Can I help you?" he asked. He was starting to feel scared. "I think I need to leave." "for how long? Where?" "Forever Fred."

Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
Oh, I believe in yesterday

"How? What about Isabelle?" Their 4 year old daughter was asleep in her room at the top of the stairs. Innocently asleep as her mother planned to leave her world.

"I… I'm sure she'll be okay with you." "But how could you do this? You can't just leave!" "I have too. I love you two, but I feel like life came at me too fast. It's great, but I'm 25! I feel like I missed out on a lot from getting married too young. And I just want to go out and…" "Party? Screw up your life? How could you do this to us?" _HOW, HOW, HOW??? _

"Well… I just really need to go now. I'm so sorry." She got up and ran up the stairs. He heard her dragging out her suitcase from the top of the closet.

Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be  
There's a shadow hanging over me.  
Oh, I yesterday came suddenly

He ran up the stairs. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? WHY? WE NEED YOU! _I _NEED YOU!" He could hear his voice cracking, feel the tears coming. They'd been together since they were 15. Through so much. Now what?

It had all worked out quite well. They had been 15 when she told him that she had a crush on him. He realized then, he felt the same way. They had rarely fought, and they always had each others backs. They'd married at 21, having their daughter and first child a year later. A happy family for 4 years. But now she was leaving. Never coming back home.

Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say  
I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday 

This was too sudden.

Of course all that came to him fast, because a split second later, she started screaming back.

"DON'T BE SO CLINGY!" "I'M NOT BEING-" "YES YOU ARE! THIS IS ALREADY HARD FOR ME! DON'T TRY TO MAKE IT HARDER, OR MAKE ME FEEL GUILTY-" I'M-" "Mommy? Daddy? What's going on?" came a small voice from the doorway.

Isabelle stepped into the room. She saw her mothers suitcase and immediately began to cry. "Mommy where are you going???" She cried. "Mommy, I need you! I need a big girl to look up to and look after me. I need a mommy to talk to and do stuff with that I can't with Daddy. Please don't leave!" She sat down on the floor and began screaming, sobbing uncontrollably into the carpet. Fred, who had been standing quietly, watching both of them cry, ran and scooped her up in his arms. She cried into his shoulder, and Angelina started at them for a moment.

Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh, I believe in yesterday

_Is she reconsidering? Please be, please be. _It hurt him too much to see his little girl crying like this. What would they do? Could they stay here without her? 

As she put her stuff into her suitcase, Angelina felt a pain in her heart. A pain that was love for her family. Sorryness to that sweet little girl she loved so dear, and Fred. The love of her life. She could never replace him. But she had to go. She had to or she'd go insane.

Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say  
I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday

"I-" "I want you to go. So just go now, we'll be fine. Go live your life as you please." he said, hatred dripping on the end of his every word.

She began to walk, and as she did, she was tempted to take one last glance back at them, her family, the people she needed, loved, wanted to be with forever. But all this time she'd been pretending, so much for her happy ending. So she didn't look back.

Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh, I believe in yesterday  
Mm mm mm mm mm mm mm

Fred's heart was burning with pain. Little Isabelle would never again smile quite the same. And Angelina, now, was all alone. All alone, and now unwanted. Hated.

As she walked out the door, she walked away from what could have been the rest of her life.


	2. For No One

-1Your day breaks, your mind aches  
You find that all the words of kindness linger on  
When she no longer needs you  
She wakes up, she makes up

He heard the front door slam. Knew she would never be back. It hurt. Hurt so much.

He absently comforted Isabelle, finally getting her off to sleep after a few stories. But then, he couldn't sleep. He wandered around the house.

There's their wedding picture. There's the collage she had been working on with Isabelle. All the things they had picked out, trying to get their house together.

She takes her time and doesn't feel she has to hurry  
She no longer needs you  
And in her eyes you see nothing  
No sign of love behind the tears

There was a lack of love in her eyes, as she'd told him she was leaving. It seemed as if her leaving took FOREVER. He wished she had gone quicker, though it had probably been over in less than 15 minutes. Sure, she had cried. Probably feeling guilty. The bitch. How could she do this to us? didn't she see the hurt, the love in HIS eyes? Why had she been so cold? She'd had icicle tears dripping down her face.

Cried for no one  
A love that should have lasted years  
You want her, you need her  
And yet you don't believe her when she said her love is dead

It still wasn't believed. He didn't think Isabelle did either. As he had walked out of her room, said goodnight, she asked, "Is this a joke Daddy? What did I do? Why doesn't Mommy love us anymore?" He couldn't answer her, feeling the tears coming back, he had told her what he knew. "I don't know." and closed the door behind him.

They were supposed to be together. They had agreed on that fact. Long ago. They were going to spend the rest of their lives together. They needed her. He still didn't believe it. Maybe Isabelle was right? Maybe she really was going to walk through the door, apologize and tell him next time he should think twice before he… did what? What did he do to her? Nothing. Nothing at all.

You think she needs you  
And in her eyes you see nothing  
No sign of love behind the tears  
Cried for no one

He really did think she'd needed him. The way she said she loved him before, the way she told him she'd never leave. How long ago had that been? A few years, months? Maybe even days? He didn't know, because he always felt she'd needed him. Guess not. Leave him to pick up the pieces of his shattered heart.

A love that should have lasted years  
You stay home, she goes out  
She says that long ago she knew someone but now he's gone  
She doesn't need him

The door slammed behind her. She felt bad, but realized she wasn't in love anymore. Or maybe she just felt it. Uncertainty filled her up, and another time she thought of turning back. But no. She couldn't. She felt even worse knowing she'd told him they'd be together forever. Making him feel safe with her. Sure.

Your day breaks, your mind aches  
There will be time when all the things she said will fill your head  
you won't forget her  
And in her eyes you see nothing

She knew he wouldn't be okay. Probably never. Why had she acted on this impulse? Where had those words that had flung themselves from her mouth come from? She'd meant to say, "What's up?" when she'd headed into the room, then upon seeing him, they'd gone out. And they'd made her feel.

No sign of love behind the tears

But she didn't feel any real love anymore. She didn't think…

Cried for no one

So she cried as she drove, filled with loss and confusion.

And they both thought it at the same time.

"A love that should have lasted years"

They cried for no one. Not anymore.


	3. Optional Ending

-1Fred Weasley jolted awake in a cold sweat from a restless sleep. _Please be here, please be next to me _he silently pleaded.

She wasn't there. Surprise.

He glanced at his clock. Three in the morning. Couldn't get back to sleep now.

Walked downstairs… a noise. He was sure he'd locked all the doors and windows before he'd gone to bed. He drew out his wand.

"Hello…?"

"Hey Fred. Can't sleep?… why do you have your wand out?"

He just stared at her, not believing his eyes. Ears, too, for that matter.

It was Angelina.

"but… you were… and…"

"Ever gonna spit it out?" she laughed.

"you left!" "Why would I do that?" "I swear… why'd you come back?"

"I never left," she said simply. "Oh, I know why you think that. Another one of your oh-so-creative dreams. And come look."

She took his arm and led him up the stairs to their room. Then turned up the volume on the radio (which had been on). "And now, one more song for the Beatles hour," came the announcer's voice.

Then the Beatles voices drifted from the radio. "oh yeah I'll, tell you something. I think you'll understand. When I, say that something. I wanna hold your hand. I wanna…"

"Oh," he said. "A dream."


End file.
